Raven's Visitor
by ShadowedSword21
Summary: Raven has a visitor. But he's a bit more than he seems to be. He's as mischievous as a shadow, or at least on of him is. A/N: Suck at summaries, and no that's not a typo. This is more than one of him. Depending on how you define him.


**Don't ask, was rewatching Teen Titans (BECAUSE IT'S AWESOME) and decided I should randomly write a story flirting with Raven. Yeah. Go figure. Also introducing a new OC. Enjoy. Hehe**

The door whisked open, welcoming her into the silent abyss that was her room. Cyborg was looking for the remote, again. Robin was in his room doing god-knows what, probably alphabetizing his gadgets. Beastboy was no doubt running around as a weasel, with the remote. And Starfire was…Starfire. She groaned.

"What's got your panties in a twist today Rav?" A voice called from the shadows.

She sighed and didn't both to greet the intruder as she'd already gotten used to the greeting. It was starting to become a bit of a everyday occurrence. She threw off her cloak and collapsed on the bed. The voice snorted.

"So no greeting today either?" The voice asked, walking out of the shadows wearing the casual attire he always wore on his visits. At this point he couldn't surprise he by his visits anymore.

"Shut up Shadow, I'm attempting to meditate since I can't anywhere else." Raven snapped impatiently gesturing at a book, black magic immediately covering it and hurling it across the room at him.

He caught it, smiling as he noted the title. "Didn't know you read these types of books." He snickered, as the book whipped away and back in its proper slot. He noted the slight blush on Raven's face before it quickly zapped away.

Raven glared at him. A cold calculating stare with her dark purple eyes. The eyes picked out his slim form from the shadows he was practically made from. The dark jeans, a silver chain going to his pocket which had a small pocket watch she raised an eyebrow at his lack of shirt. But said nothing as she noticed he had a nice set of abs. He seemed to notice this fact at the chill of the room.

"You always this cold Rav?" He asked, reaching into his shadow. His hand disappeared inside it, only to reappear a moment later, holding a black shirt.

"Excuse me. I like it cold, it helps me focus." Raven answered, adopting her meditating on her bed.

"Tch, you're no fun. Come on don't you feel like doing anything?" Shadow asked, walking across the room to stand with his arms crossed in front of her, shirt still in hand. "You don't seem to do anything. You just sit here and meditate."

Raven's lips twitched in the start of a smile before she quickly stopped the emotion. It was a small game they had started, but Shadow seemed to enjoy testing her restraint and she enjoyed the challenge.

Shadow had appeared in her room about two weeks ago, and had continued coming here since. He'd expressed his wish to join in a Titan's branch, and in the week after, had joined the West. He's visits were rather regular, and she's grown to enjoy them. Lately, he'd been growing a bit more…daring…in his interactions with her.

Shadow, was rather unique in how his power worked. Being neither offensive nor defensive, instead it mostly centered on storage to be precise. Shadow's shadow was modified through an experiment to act as the world's first limitless, and weightless storage space. Within it he could hold anything. She's entered it and he'd set it up as a series of rooms, the two she's entered held a roller coaster and a swimming pool. However, his… condition had an interesting side effect. It turned his shadow into a living being. Meaning there was usually two of them.

"Where's the other you?" She demanded.

She resisted the urge to jump as she felt the hand wrap around her waist. "Define other one Rav." The voice said. She groaned, she jinxed it. And 'She' wasn't even here.

Shadow laughed, "Sorry Rav, can't control my other me." Shadow said. The 'other one' laughed and squeezed her closer to him. "Two different people, can't keep track of both Rav"

Raven remained quiet as she felt her back press up against the 'other one's' chest. She sighed. One was rather polite and honest, while the other was flirty, dark, and the complete opposite. "Can I get a name, it's been nearly two weeks and I still don't know entirely what to call you… two." She finished.

The polite one smiled, "I'm Shadow." The other squeezed. "Freed will work Rav." He said.

"Thank you. Freed. Will you please let me go." Raven asked.

"Nope."

Shadow smiled and tossed up his hands, "Don't look at me, Freed's his own person. There's not a whole lot I can do about it." He walked across the room to the globe she had and spun it. Ignoring the creepy masks next to it.

Raven sighed. She should have known better than to tolerate Shadow for longer than five minutes, much less Shadow who was STILL missing a shirt. Sure, nice abs, but that was beside the point. It was her room! She should make the rules. "Azarath," that was as far as she got before Freed's hand clamped over her mouth.

Across the room Shadow's communicated beeped. He sighed and snapped. Freed's hand disappeared as Freed jumped over her and strode across the room to Shadow's side. They looked exactly the same, with pitch black dark hair, and steel grey eyes that usually held an innocent glint for Shadow, but a mischievous for Freed. Freed however, being Shadow's shadow was made out of shadows, making his immediately black as a shadow. And about as mischievous as one.

"Robbery on 2nd Street. You think we should skip it?" Shadow asked, glancing both a Raven and at Freed. Freed nodded, "Not like the rest of the team can't handle it, it's a robbery for Christ sake. Besides hanging out with Raven is waaaaay more fun." Freed answered.

Shadow snorted, "I could just leave you here. Granted it'd take so much energy to be separate I might pass out for a while, but I could live with it and let you flirt."

Freed snorted, "Fine fine, I'm coming." He crossed the room quickly and picked up Raven bridal style.

The kiss was rough, quick and if she was honest with herself, a bit nice. From the moment he tripped into her room, literally falling through her ceiling shadow because he messed up on a shadow travel, she'd known he was trouble. And to be honest, if she thought about it, she quiet like the glimpse of a taste she had. The moment their lips touched the broke apart and Freed dropped her unceremonially onto her bed again.

"Sorry Rav, gotta go." Freed laughed as he dashed put to Shadow. The two smiled and high-fived before walking into a shadow in her room and disappearing as they shadow traveled across county to their tower.

She growled, she hated him sometimes. Then her hand drifted up to her lips and she blushed. The one prominent flavor on her lips was chocolate. A dark chocolate to be exact. She licked her lips, maybe she shouldn't dwell on it.

She glanced around the room. Her powers were currently making it a mess, the haywire of her emotions causing most of her books and other items to whirlwind around her room in a mess. She groaned. Her room was going to look like Beastboy's by the time she had everything settled and her emotions under control. Great.

She folded her hands in her lap in a half attempt to meditate. She groaned, this was going to take a while.

**Done.**


End file.
